Love Vigilantes
by twitchytwain
Summary: Damaged People do not love, they obsess.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Title**: _**The Unbearable lightness of being**_

**Synopsis:** _**A/U. Katherine Pierce finds redemption and temptation in the streets of New York after her drug rehab.**_

**Disclaimer:** _**Scenes of drugs and mild kink. **_

_**ooo**_

The air is different here, cold cindering frost. I like the cold, its cavity. I thrive here, a shivering dissected cadaver. I inhale recalling the composition of my respiratory system. My name is cadaver, a disserved corpse. My name is mort. How long have I been dead? I've digested myself, consume everything and I want to scream, yell out _loud THE DRUGS HAVE STOPPED WORKING!_

What am I without the pulsating nerves of my jittery wires, the coke made me feel, it helped me drown out Manhattan until its stench and its noise fused into the static of an old radio. I don't want to be clean, I'm not brave enough. I've never been brave enough for anything; it's all just been pretend.

My name is Katherine Pierce, the great pretender.

I watch Stefan Salvatore smoke in the paranoid high of an acid subway. I cling to his every move as his jalapeno red coat howls in the enraging cackle of a neon crowd. I'm a voyeur lusting over his cold bristled flesh and he glows like an Indian summer in Mumbai, golden like a sunshine puddle of morphine. I imagine myself to be the joint he slides into his perfect mouth, giddy like a sin. I would pluck it from his mouth and feed it into my own, feasting on its erotic potency as if I were feasting on Stefan Salvatore. My addiction is a shameless whore, a harlot, a slut pounding the greasy streets searching for her next fix. The drugs no longer work but Stefan is my new addiction. I crave his vibrant mortality, to rest his head on my alabaster thighs and weave golden sunlight in his golden hair. I want to plug his vein into my vein and inject myself with his pained beauty.

_You are lovely;_ I say to him in my head.

_So are you_, he simpers with his bronze skin glowing in the dull sunlight.

_You're my Adderall_, I smile at him.

_You're my speed,_ Stefan chuckles.

_You're my cocaine_; I hum before fisting his beautiful hair with my hand. I like the flow of the conversations Stefan and I have in my head. He always says the right things and I always measure up. I'm always enough.

"Katherine" Stefan says startling me awake "I haven't seen you since-"

"Rehab" I complete the sentence for him because in truth Stefan looks pained as his fugitive eyes struggle to look at me. The drugs have stripped the gold from his hair leaving him torn and bruised but I want him still. I want to chase the colour fleeting from his ruddy cheeks, pluck the crowd of stars from his green eyes. I want to suck out all the goodness in him and overdose on it.

"You look good" Stefan feigns a smile.

"You're a terrible liar Stefan Salvatore"

"Do you wanna grab some coffee?"

"Is that what we do now, grab coffee?"

"What else is there?" he shrugs his shoulders tossing the stub of his spent joint. Then wearily with great awkwardness, we climb out of the tunnels into the light and everything is burning neon. Brooklyn is a giddy psychedelic; she trembles like an addict craving angels. She's the manic crowds twitching along the pavements, elusive and jittery. She grows raw to every sound, every taste, texture and smell that bounds her geography.

ooo

There was no coffee.

Diseased people often find more entertaining ways to satisfy their sickly appetites.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asks seeking my reassurance before he consumes me. I can feel his breath fanning my heaving belly as he wanders north, I can smell the faint scent of weed mingled with his breath.

"There's no going back Kat" he says, his hair tickling my neck but I hold him helpless in my arms. He loosens my thighs with his knee, his heartbeat erratic against my breast. His roving hands, his warm golden flesh and his thrust all stop my heart. His mouth halts my breath for a moment before I fist my hands in his hair and drag him deeper into my mouth. His tongue hunts and trails and my nails dig and scrape. The strangeness of his body sinks into my body and we float in our rubicund pool of melancholy.

Together we swim like tangible ghosts anchored to each other until sunrise.

ooo

You're sublimely perfect, Stefan had uttered last night as he climaxed. I wish I could claim that the sex had shocked my heart to reception but I'm still an empty shell with no true capacity to feel. I want him to control me with his exquisite lips and I want him to suffocate me with his beautiful kiss but my angel sleeps. I watch his dreaming eyes as waxen pools of light play around his cheekbones, scattering off to toy with his hair. I knot my fingers in the riddles of his hair; he's golden again like purified honey. Let me die in the sin of this bad romance. He has been mine for one night. I wait for him to open his sweet eyes as my fingers trace the lines of his shoulder. I wait for his mouth to ravage mine once more, I wait for him as my hand trails down to the pulsing warmth between my thighs. I wait for him to take me again, to belong to me yet again.

_I wait to feel something….anything…._

Stefan moves beside me, cloying sheets sticking to his golden skin as he turns to seek me.

"Morning," he breaths and I smile because he hasn't forgotten about me. I'm not some extinct idea, I am still very present, here, nestled in his bed and tucked into the crook of his arm.

"Hey, "I murmur back, my wintry alabaster limbs tangled with the golden shimmer of his summer limbs. We're immortal seasons gleaming like autumn leaves in the sunrise of his bedroom.

"Do you ever feel like this is it, that there's nothing beyond this?" he says, his warm voice grasping and plucking my strings. I turn to crawl over him, my body crushing his body.

"I love it when you get deep at six in the morning" I whisper chasing the delight of his greedy mouth. Stefan kills me slowly with his luminous poison and I binge feeding my pain and quenching my lust with his kiss. Tomorrow I'll purge and hunt and hunt for a new fix again but at this moment I'm alive. Stefan is my master and I am his through gyrating strings plucked here and there by a puppeteer until we wound each other with our delicious poison.

ooo

"Where're you going?" Stefan asks as he sprawls on his big rumpled bed watching as I dressed.

"Out" I shrug with a teasing smile that hopefully hides the shameful void that has become my body.

"Stop being an ass-hat, stay"

"Why?" I say struck by the fleeting lust entangled in his eyes. I know that I have now become his toy for him to ravish, something to cloud his judgement like the joint he smokes to veil the world from him. We are each other's drugs and like all drugs, they repel in the morning light until their need rises again.

"Because, "he mumbles combing fingers through his dishevelled hair.

"It's not me you want Stefan"

"Who do I want then?"

"Elena, you want Elena because she's just like you or how you used to be, beautiful and alive"

"I want you Kather-"

"Don't do that, don't be that guy who tries to adopt the stray cat" I say climbing into my jeans "you're not a cat person"

"Will you be okay?" he asks as I pick up my shoes from the blanched wooden floors of his now stifling bedroom. Suddenly I cannot get away from his fast enough. Rapidly, he makes me feel like a used syringe from last night's party, like a used condom in some graffiti back alley and all of a sudden I want to fuck something else until it loathes me. I want a long shimmering rail of coke and I want to ride it until I loathe myself.

As soon as I leave Stefan's sex cloaked apartment in Brooklyn, I stalk my mobile phone for my dealer's number and vaguely wonder if I should bother telling Elena about me and Stefan.


	2. Chapter 2

**In mad wildernesses,**

**#**

Stefan

ooo

Katherine Piece must be the devil incarnate because her face changes in this slanting October light and mocks my intentions at every turn. This amber sunlight mounts her glorious back, scatters across her alabaster flesh and she is monoxide in this peroxide light flooded bedroom.

Light, light, light, every where so much jarring light.

Screwing my eyes toward her, I reach out a hand and seek her body in the blinding white light. With cotton mouth being my doom this morning, I need her like fragile cobwebs need dank and dusty cemeteries. She's a wild winter, ripe as rage with her long disheveled hair and I need another shot of her before she vanishes again.

"Morning," I murmur as my voice dies in her mouth, brain staggering as I feel her pulse. A tongue slides here, lips quiver there as we both seek heat over slanted lips and heated flesh. I loath the frenzy of my body when she touches me, she's like an apparition that has possessed me. I loath and yet I come and come again, I come for her to bleed out the poison that surges through me because only she understands.

Only Katherine understands what I am, and what I am not.

She's nothing like Elena, and yet they share they same pallid form. Elena is the soft dusk that tickles me awake after a fortuitous spell of marijuana. Katherine is the sewer flecked by a sullied sun after the magic of meth has died from my rotting veins. She bites, she scratches, her fingers threading in my hair and my lust betrays my heart as I flip her over on the bed.

"Oh Stefan, "she taunts my brooding eyes as we gyrate in the rippling sheets.

She's a ghost again, swathed in white sheets, sailing across the bedroom with her face cloaked by a bandying drape. She's good at hiding, my Katherine but then so am I. She hides the vibrancy of her winter in long sleeved sweaters but the light still skims, albeit swiftly, playing on her needle marks. We're tarnished cast-offs, Katherine and I, sullied flesh that burns as one.

"Will you come again tonight?" I ask, strangling the ache in me that verges on desperation.

"Is that what you want?" she says, lingering in the rush of ever ripening light.

"If it's what you want" I shrug a blasé shoulder, raking fingers through my damp hair. Katherine leaves me coarse, tangled and ravaged and I know that she's a pitiful pill but I want her still.


	3. Chapter 3

**Underground with Him**

**-oOo-**

I often fantasize about being buried alive but it's always with Stefan. It's always with him because he is my doom and he is my savoir and what better way to spend forever than smothered in hungry soil to fornicate for eternity.

"What are you thinking?" Stefan asks as I gently peel off the cellophane from the pack of cigarettes. I slip one in my hankering mouth, cup my hand around it as I light it. There's no wind because we're in his apartment again but it's a force of habit. I am nothing if not a creature of habit.

_All addicts are creatures of habit and they should never admit otherwise._

"Tombs and Elena" I reply as I inch closer to him, the white sheet slipping of my chest to expose me to him. This sheet smells like us, cigarette and damp afternoon sex. Our sessions have begun to slip into daylight without us noticing and our post coitus moments have grown longer, more comforting as we share cigarettes habitually.

"Elena?" his voice croaks, deep with unease and I know that the idea of her is already filtering through his mind like the grey smoke filtering around the bedroom.

"She's coming back tomorrow" I say as I take a hearty drag. Smoking always reminds me of that Catholic school girl I used to be, that sneaky little thing that used to sneak away and smoke behind bathroom stalls while everyone else was in class. I never made valedictorian because I was never that quiet girl down the hall. I was the one who hiked up her pleated skirts, pulled up her socks and always left the window of my dorm room half opened for the boys at our brother school.

His silence taunts me as my eyes sweep over his bedroom again, the colder he grows the less intimate his bedroom becomes. It's as though the two are interlinked, Stefan's light lives and breathes in the light of his bedroom because perhaps that's his only hold on me.

Sex.

Maybe it's not sex; maybe it's what he cloaks with his sex, the boundless spell of his blazing beauty, his orchid air and my obvious addiction to this fortuitous circumstance. When suddenly he pulls me closer to him, oiled flesh against oiled flesh, smoke mingled with smoke, I know that I am undone.

I want to live in the dreamy slowness of our touch, the anguish of our lovemaking but I know that the meteor is fast approaching.

Elena.

-o**Oo-**

I'm an eclipse when my sister arrives back in New York.

Beautiful and chaste Elena.

I stare in the mirror, gathering my hair into a sloppy ponytail and I begin to hear the hiss of voices downstairs. The very air seems to sizzle and I know Elena is home. Slowly, I make my way down the stairs, hand trailing the banister as the voices grow louder. I can hear Aunt Jenna and Jeremy carrying on and cheering about something, I know Elena's tinkling voice as it grates away at me but there's also an unfamiliar voice.

"Katherine!" she cries as her chocolate eyes catch me on the last step. I grin and try to think happy thoughts but my eyes are already fleeting to the man at her side. He's tall, brunette and so stiff you could stir bootleg liquor with his spine.

"This is Elijah!" Elena announces, pressing a palm against his chest as he wraps an arm around her waist. Elijah, I repeat I my head, foggy from the glint in their eyes as I formulate what this all means.

"Aunt Jenna and Jeremy are already squealing over the ring" Elena adds thrusting out her left hand so that I can examine the diamond.

"The ring" I whisper, my voice sounding like it's been borrowed from someone else. Elena is engaged, Elena is engaged to this stranger, this Elijah. It's oh so cunning of her, ruthless of the little witch because she has just sliced me open with a double blade and broken my wrists to swing like a pendulum for her murderous pleasure. She is engaged and now Stefan will never cut her loose. He will fixate on her like the damaged fixate on things they can never fix, things they can never own and things they can never understand.

"Congratulations" I say stiff lipped as I drag a ragged breath back to my lungs.

-oOo-

_**A/N: I keep these chapters short because I don't know if you guys want them longer, if you want an actual plot for these two etc. but I have to say they are my shameful obsession (besides my other fav couple). The plot bunnies are already at work though, regardless ;)**_


End file.
